Crazy College Years: Year 1
by Shadow Freak
Summary: Sonic recives a strange letter in the mail and it ends up being an invatation to Station Square College! Find out what happens in Sonic's adventures in college. My OCs included.
1. Chapter 1: The Invatation

Crazy College Years: Year 1

Hey, It's me, Shadow Freak, with yet another story to please all of the fans of me. This time, it's off to college for Sonic & friends. Find out what happens when Sonic gets thrown into a college that's crazy.

It was early in the morning when Sonic received a strange letter in the mail. "Who could this be from?" Sonic questioned. He took out his letter opener and tore the envelope open. The letter said:

_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

Congratulations! You have been invited to a full scholarship to Station Square College! Pack up all of your belongings, and get your car loaded, because the first year is beginning soon. In fact…

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!" The phone was ringing while Sonic was reading the letter. "Hello." Sonic said. "Hi Sonic!" Tails said on the other line. "Hey Tails, did you get a letter saying that you were invited to Station Square College?" Sonic asked. "Yes, I did, so did Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and everybody else." Tails answered. "Great. So, when do you think college will start?" "In a couple days." Tails answered. Sonic then hung up the phone. For the next hour, Sonic got al of his things packed in his Ferrari F1. His car had spinners, a great paint job, and one of those engines that stick out of the hood. After the car was all loaded up, he drove down to the college. He learned about where he would be staying on campus, what classes he had, and what time all of those classes were. Then, he went to his dorm, and set up all of his belongings, and called Tails. "Tails, did you get to the college yet?" Sonic asked. "I'm just driving up the driveway." Tails answered. "Great. This place is awesome!" Sonic told Tails. He then just laid down and watched TV until his friends got to college.


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends and Crushes:Part 1

Chapter 2

While waiting for his friends, Sonic met some new people, but also saw some familiar faces. "Hey Silver, how are you doing today?" Sonic asked. "Fine, but I got to ask you something." Silver replied. "NO, WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!!!" Sonic yelled. "It's not about that. It's about…" Silver started to say. He obviously had something that he didn't want to spill the beans about. "It's about who?" Sonic asked. "It's about… Blaze." Silver said. This blew Sonic back. He always knew that Silver was a friend of Blaze, but he never knew that Silver had a crush on her. "Don't tell anybody, or else I'll kick your (Bad thing)!" Silver said as he walked away. "Wow. Now you'll be telling me that Knuckles is in love with Rouge." Sonic said. Walking down the hall, Sonic saw a person who looked like Shadow. "Shadow! You're here!" Sonic yelled. This person wasn't Shadow, though. His name was Speed, and he did look like a Shadow with orange stripes instead of red. He was sick of people mistaking him for a very good friend of his. Speed quickly asked Sonic who he was. "My name is Speed the Hedgehog, and I am a friend of the ultimate life form. These are my friends, Midnight and…" Speed said. Speed couldn't finish the sentence as he looked back. "Midnight! E-960 Giga!" Speed shouted. All of a sudden, Speed dashed off. "I hope that they know that they've ticked me off." Speed muttered. Minutes later, Speed returned with a bat in one hand, and a robot in the other. "Guys, this is Sonic. Sonic, this is Midnight, and this is E-960 Giga." Speed said. Just then, a red echidna wearing gloves with spikes at the knuckles came walking down the hall. "Knuckles, this is Speed, and his friends, Midnight and E-960 Giga." Sonic said. "Please, just call me Giga." The robot told Sonic and Knuckles. "Hey, I'm Knuckles." Knuckles introduced. "What classes are you going to?" Midnight asked. "I got…" Sonic said. For a while, Sonic, Knuckles, Speed, Midnight, and Giga talked about who had what class at what time. This went on for a couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3:New Friends and Crushes:Part 2

Chapter 3

After meeting Speed, Midnight, and Giga, Sonic and Knuckles were just walking around campus talking, when Knuckles stopped. "Knuckles, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles just stared at one of the benches near the fountain. Sitting on the bench was another echidna. It couldn't have been Bonz, because this echidna was brown and wearing clothes a lot different than Bonz did. "Are you staring at her?" Sonic asked while pointing at the girl. Knuckles just nodded and said that he wants to just walk away. "Come on. It's just a girl. Go and talk to her." Sonic encouraged. Knuckles finally got his senses back and walked over to her. "Hi there." Knuckles said worriedly. "Oh. Hi." The echidna said. "My name is Knuckles, what's yours?" Knuckles asked. "My name is Karen. How are you doing?" Karen asked. "Do you think that you want to go see a… movie together?" Knuckles asked. "Sure. What movie were you thinking of seeing?" Karen asked. "Do you want to see _Just One Night_? I hear that it's a good movie." Knuckles said. "Sure. I'll see you Saturday." Karen answered. Knuckles and Karen walked away from each other. "That went smoother than I thought." Sonic said. "What's that supposed to…" Knuckles said as Sonic ran away. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Knuckles yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Knuckles Cracks

Chapter 4

"WHAT?" Sonic yelled as Tails told him about how the Tornado wouldn't be able to run for a while. "You heard me. Do I need to ditch you?" Tails asked. "You just saw Cream didn't you?" Sonic wondered. "Well… I do happen to have a crush on her lately." Tails said. Sonic looked at his wristwatch. "Man, when will they get here?" Sonic asked. "They said that they would get here at 6:00!" Sonic yelled. "It's only 6:01." Tails said. "I don't (Bad thing) care!" Sonic yelled. Meanwhile, Knuckles was on his date with Karen, who was watching the movie. "So, how do you like the movie?" Knuckles asked. Wrapped up in the movie, Karen said "OMG! THIS IS AWESOME!" The rest of the crowd shushed her. "(Bad thing) with it!" Karen yelled. Knuckles got kicked out of the movie along with Karen. "Well, it wasn't how I expected." Knuckles murmured. " What's that supposed to mean?" Karen yelled. "Uhh…" Knuckles started to say. "Knuckles, I think we should be just friends." Karen said. Knuckles was running away at this statement.


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic's Strange Dream

Chapter 5

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!! "AHHHH!" Sonic yelled. Sonic looked at his clock. "6:00? I didn't set it for that." He said. Going back to sleep, his mind wasn't thinking of anything, or at least he thought so. His dream was mysterious. Here it is.

One day, when Sonic was born, he was born with a spirit. This spirit was like the friend that was born with him. The spirit's name was Nights. As Sonic got older, Nights was getting weaker. This was because spirits die when their companion turns 18, into an adult. Being 10 years old, Sonic was noticing this. "Nights, are you okay?" Sonic asked. "No, with you getting older, I'm getting weaker." Nights replied. "Sonic, I have directions for you. When you turn into an adult, I will die. When I do, walk into a building in the center of town. Place my dead body into a fountain inside of it. When you place my body into the fountain, you are an adult. You must do this, Sonic." Nights instructed. Every year, Nights got weaker and weaker. Finally, Sonic turned 18. Nights was about to die. "Sonic, do what I told you to do." Nights said. After that statement, he died. Sonic did as he was told. He carried Nights to the center of town, and put his dead body into the fountain, and Nights vanished. As Sonic walked away, he heard the voice of Nights. "Sonic, even though you can not see me physically, you know that I am still in your heart." Nights said.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!! "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Sonic screamed. Thinking about his dream, Sonic got dressed, and walked off to his first class.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Goodness!

Chapter 6

Walking to class, Sonic couldn't stop thinking about his dream. When he got to class, he saw his homeroom teacher in an instant. "Hello there. I'm Mr. Potter." He said in an English tone. "Hi." Sonic said back. Sonic plunked down into a random seat. "Hello there. I'm Mr. Potter." He said to the class. "Today is your first day in Magic Attack classes. For some of you, Mr. Snape will be doing Magic Defense right after this class. Let's get started." Mr. Potter said as he explained the first spell. "Gee. I never thought that Harry Potter was real. Not just a movie character." Harold said. "Harold, why don't you come down and show everyone the first spell?" Mr. Potter asked. Harold did so. He walked down to the front of the room. "Expellufis Petrifucus!" Harold yelled. A blue flash of energy came out of Harold's wand, and bounced off the walls. Unfortunately for Mr. Potter, the magic spell hit him, and he got blasted out of the building. "Well, I guess it's on to the next class." Sonic joked. In Sonic's next class, which was Singing, he had to perform a song with anybody he chooses. He chose Tails and Knuckles, Harold, and, Amy. "Everybody, we are going to sing a song that some people might know." Sonic said. The song started with a guitar riff. Amy soon started singing. Everybody seemed to love the song. "WOW!" the teacher said. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Sonic yelled as he ran back to his dorm.


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight's Party & Confession

Chapter 7

It was at lunch the next day that Midnight was passing out fliers. "AWESOME!" Sonic shouted as he got Midnight's flier. "Midnight, I am SO going to this party." "Remember… NOBODY is allowed there before 8." Midnight said. What exactly was this party about? It was a party to celebrate college life. Why was everybody so excited? It's better just to tell you abut the party. At 8, everybody went over to the room of Midnight and Speed. By the way, this room was HUGE! The party was, as everybody knew, AWESOME. Then, at 9, it was the moment that everybody was waiting for. Midnight turned the lights off, and then he turned the TV on, and put the movie Transformers in. Everybody loved it, but then it was time to go back to their rooms. As people cleared out, it was time to clean up. Just then, Rouge bumped into Midnight. "Midnight! Sorry about that. Look, this is hard, but I like you." Rouge said. "Rouge, this is hard for me to say too. I'm actually…" Midnight stopped talking. He couldn't figure out a way to tell Rouge that he was her brother. "I'm your brother." Midnight said. "WHAT?! I… I thought that I was an only child.!" Rouge yelled. "Rouge…" Midnight started to say. He couldn't say anything else because Rouge ran away, tears in her eyes.

P.S. Ok, so I FINALLY updated. I was trying to come up with chapter ideas. DON"T YELL!


End file.
